Más tarde
by Janusa
Summary: Anastasia está harta de tener que esperar hasta "más tarde", y más cuando es un jodido castigo por parte de Christian.


**Disclaimer:**

1- Ana, Christian, etc. son propiedad de E.L. James.  
2- Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.  
3- El escrito es totalmente mío y esta prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

Entro en la oficina con un constante repiqueteo de mis tacones sobre la duela, pasando a Hannah con apenas un seco "buenos días", no me encuentro de humor para hablar con alguien.

No sé cómo me siento, pero la mejor palabra para definirlo es... _insatisfecha._ Sí, eso es.

Y todo porque al Sr. Nada Racional se ha molestado la noche anterior. Mia me había invitado a ir de compras, y muy a mi pesar acepté, nos llevó a la zona más exclusiva en donde prácticamente te cobraban por entrar. Me sentí fuera de lugar e incómoda, Mia tomó por lo menos cuatro conjuntos y un par de vestidos, pero no se conformó con eso; a como dé lugar quería que yo comprara algo y —después de mucho alegato e irritación por parte mía— escogí un vestido, jodidamente caro, pero ése no fue el problema. ¡No! El gran "crimen" fue que decidí pagarlo con **mi** dinero, y al parecer eso era un enorme golpe al ego del Sr. Nada Racional.

¡Quién mandaba a Mia para andar de bocona! Si ella no me hubiera "acusado" con Christian: 1) anoche habríamos hecho el amor —cosa que no hemos podido hacer desde hace un mes, gracias a un maldito viaje de negocios en Denver y 2) él no me trataría como si hubiera arrollado a un cachorro adrede con el auto.

¿Por qué tratar con Christian es tan difícil?

Froto mi rostro con desesperación y me digo firmemente que es hora de comenzar el trabajo, debo tener revisados tres manuscritos para el final del día y aún no he siquiera comenzado.

* * *

Miro el reloj, las tres de la tarde, casi he acabado con el tercer manuscrito, he estado trabajando en tiempo récord.

Escucho un suave golpeteo en la puerta y segundos después se abre, es Christian. Entra en la oficina con su acostumbrada aura de seguridad y suficiencia, luciendo delicioso con su traje gris claro hecho a la medida.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Grey —un saludo educado, al igual que su sonrisa, ¿qué demonios hace aquí?

—Sr. Grey —contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza—, podría saber, a qué se debe su… ¿visita?

—Nada en especial, sólo una revisión para verificar que todos mis activos estén en sus lugares y trabajando.

Hice una mueca al escucharlo decir "activos", odio que me clasifique como uno, y él lo sabe. Tiene algo planeado, puedo verlo en la obscuridad que resplandece en sus ojos.

— ¿Me permite? —hace una seña con la cabeza hacia el manuscrito, se lo entrego y lo hojea, apenas pasando sus ojos sobre él, acariciando las páginas con suavidad mientras las corre.

Automáticamente muerdo mi labio.

—Deja en paz ese labio —masculla entre dientes, no me percaté de que me estaba mirando, aun así, obedezco su orden al instante.

Lentamente se pone de pie, dando la vuelta al escritorio, se acerca a mí y me pego a este, mas él sólo toma asiento en mi silla, acomodándose en el respaldo, dejándome atrapada entre sus piernas y el mueble. Trago duro, mariposas revoloteando con anticipación en mi estómago.

—Ha estado trabajando arduamente, Sra. Grey —dice, mientras acaricia mi muslo sobre la falda entubada, haciéndome estremecer—. Un descanso sería bueno, quizá —continua, y esta vez su mano desciende.

—Aún no he terminado de trabajar, es urgente y además… —me interrumpo al sentir su mano frotar mi entrepierna, ¡¿cómo es posible?! Él está sentando ahí, tan tranquilo y nada afectado mientras me estimula en el trabajo.

—Además… —me insta a continuar, en esta ocasión sus dedos se deslizan entre mis bragas y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un leve gemido, así que Christian continúa en mi lugar—, creo que podría hablar con su jefe y arreglar el asunto; la noto muy… sofocada.

¡Y como no iba a estarlo! ¡Con lo que me está haciendo! Trato de cerrar las piernas para terminar con el asalto, pero mi cuerpo es un maldito traidor que hace todo lo contrario, abriéndolas más, dejándome casi a horcajadas sobre Christian. Desliza uno, y luego dos dedos en mí, muerdo mi labio para ocultar cualquier sonido delator.

—Siempre tan mojada, Sra. Grey, nunca decepciona —casi convulsiono con sus palabras, casi, sin embargo todavía continuo al borde del precipicio; sosteniéndome de apenas un hilo—. Podría tomarla aquí —me tira en su regazo, haciendo que sus dedos vayan más profundo y pueda sentir su erección en mi muslo. Sus dedos giran en círculos, primero rápido y después lento, llevándome y dejándome empero sin permitirme alcanzar la cima.

—Sí —ruego y me aferro a sus hombros, empujando mis caderas contra su mano. Estoy a punto de explotar, lo puedo sentir.

—Pero no lo haré —y, simplemente se detiene—, me lo pensé mejor, dijo que los manuscritos son urgentes, no queremos que quedar mal ¿o sí?

No contesto, no puedo hacerlo. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que éste es su castigo, sí, toda esta estimulación y prohibición del orgasmo por no haber usado su condenado dinero. Maldito loco. Aun así, una parte, esa que quiere arrodillarse y pedirle que me folle en el escritorio habla por mí:

—Tal vez —contesto, sosteniendo su mano contra mi centro, por encima de mi ropa interior expuesta, ya que la falda quedó arremangada en mis caderas.

Sacude la cabeza, su mirada llena de claro deseo y diversión.

—Más tarde, Sra. Grey… _más tarde._

Sin más me quita de encima y se dirige a la puerta, chupando sus dedos en el trayecto, los mismos que acababan de estar en mí.

Jodido loco. Y jodidos sus castigos.


End file.
